


[The Testimony]神父XIX的证言

by Anonymous



Series: 证言The Testimony [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anonymous Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “他曾是我的太阳。我究竟是向着天空坠落，还是向着地狱飞翔？”2013-2018，五年间，世界出现针对一线足球运动员的性侵害犯罪，26名球星成为被害人。路人x拉莫斯。性犯罪，有强暴情节。





	[The Testimony]神父XIX的证言

**Author's Note:**

> 荒诞色情，胡言乱语。

以下陈述由圣乔治座堂主持神父约瑟提供，卡斯蒂亚警局当值刑警拜利亚记录。陈述人保证陈述内容真实无误。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

神父，我向您忏悔。  
我有罪。

我忘记是从什么时候开始注视着他的，那匹安达卢西亚小马。那时候他还在塞维利亚踢球，  
在场上他真是一匹烈马，横冲直撞，肆意地甩弄着他金色的长发。这让我想起了我小时候父亲送给我的那匹小马，长长的上翘的眼睫和褐色的瞳仁，金色的鬃毛挂满了晨露。  
他是照亮塞维利亚的阳光，皮斯胡安最春风得意的少年。但我想让他成为只属于我的男孩，像我的那匹安达卢西亚小马一样，虽然对外人嘶吼撩蹄子，但在我面前却总能低下他骄傲的头颅，接受我的抚摸。

他那组写真您一定知道……什么？您没有见过？好吧，那您真是错过了一个尤物。那时候他还是个单纯无知的乡下少年，一定是有什么淫邪的老男人诱骗他，说这件事在大城市是新潮的、酷的，才让他拍下那组照片。少年毫不羞怯地赤裸着身子，仅以脖颈上悬挂下的球鞋遮住关键部位。他的笑容是阳光下融化的蜜糖，他光滑的皮肤沐浴过神圣的膏油，他是天使，也是圣妓，他是我的亚斯他碌，我的欲念之火，我的生命之光。

后来他被弗洛伦蒂诺那个老狐狸带到了马德里，他换上了白衣，被捧上了神坛，成为了皇马有史以来转会身价最高的后卫。然而在我的家乡，塞维利亚的宠儿一夜间变成了弃儿，他的海报被从墙上撕下，愤怒的醉汉们一边骂着“puta”一边对着海报滋尿。我也附和着对着海报上的金发少年撸动自己的老二，心里却幻想着如果有一天，那红润的双唇真真正正地含上我的阴茎，我不知道会不会激动到秒射。虽然我知道那一天永远也不会到来。

为了他，我辞职离开了塞维利亚，很快我又在马德里觅到了一份新差事。这不会比我从塞维利亚俱乐部的拥趸转变为马德里主义者更难，老实说，我对俱乐部之间的py交易和极端球迷们之间的斗争没有什么兴趣，他在哪里，我就能够将自己洗脑成为那家俱乐部的死忠。他是我永远可望而不可即的太阳，能够瞻仰他最灿烂的光辉已是三生有幸，我怎敢伸手玷污他的高贵圣洁。

上帝啊，那一定是魔鬼在我耳边低语，诱惑我去犯下罪行。

那天中午的球赛他吃了红牌——该死的，我不明白为什么西甲的比赛会安排在周日中午，一名正常的西班牙人这时候才刚消化完早饭，大脑总会宕机做出一些蠢事。他不该这么做的，这导致皇马输掉了比赛。我看到他赛后驾车疾驰离开球场，全然不理围在马路两侧冲他怒吼的球迷。我听到有人骂他是卡玛斯乡下来的婊子，说要操坏他的贱屁股。我也在人群里跟着喊了几句。不同于那些只懂得动嘴的怂货，我可是认真的。

我是一名兽医，我非常清楚该如何驯服一匹野马。麻醉剂、绳索、笼头和鞭子，我最亲密的伙伴啊。无数个难眠的夜晚，我曾详细地幻想过如何将他诱骗到手，凌辱他、驯服他，让他成为我温顺的小母马，就在我的马厩里。想到这里，我激动得都要失禁了。

我知道他会去哪家club发泄，是的，我对他的生活习惯了如指掌。他就坐在那里，一个人，在吧台的角落里，用吸管吸着无酒精的莫吉多。纷乱的灯光和聒噪的音乐是他最好的掩护。

我大大方方地在他身旁落座，为这位“陌生的朋友”点了一杯Sherry——我早就将皇马的球衣扔进了脏衣篓，脸上也克制着没有流露出一丝不合时宜的情感，他不会知道几个小时前我们曾擦肩而过。宝贝，我是谁并不重要，重要的是我接下来会对你做些什么。我不会和他谈论足球的，尤其是今天的比赛，他会一蹄子踹断我的鼻梁骨的。我和他聊起了赛马，哦我当然知道，别看他在场上看起来凶悍，私下里最喜欢马儿了。此时他褐色的圆眼睛里充满了神采，小嘴一张一合地叽叽喳喳，一刻也不停，谈到高兴时还会手舞足蹈，仿佛还是那个活泼的塞维利亚少年。

趁他去厕所放水，我悄悄将10%的水合氯醛加入到他的酒杯里。其实这种麻醉药直肠吸收比口服更加有效，不过我现在没有办法来实践。但我相信很快会有机会的，我会用粗大的针筒给他灌肠，让他小腹涨满得得像怀了崽子，让他被睡意和排泄感反复折磨到发疯，然后毫无尊严地哭求着，在我面前张开腿跪下，让我给他解脱。

我的吉普赛男孩，你再也无法去四处流浪了。

我将昏睡的他带到了我的宫殿——我工作的马厩。我事先已经打扫干净了，在地上铺满了松软的干稻草。我褪下了他所有的衣服，将他花纹斑斓的结实双臂反折到背后用绳索缚紧，为他套上笼头和缰绳，并将另一端束在马栓上。我安静地坐在一边等他醒来，我并不想强奸一个失去意识的人，我希望他活力十足地反抗我，这样才有征服他的乐趣。神父，活着的事物总是最美丽的。

您问我后来做了什么？我当然什么都做了，嘿嘿，神父您能想象到的一切，以及您想象不到的。驯服一匹野马我自然在行，刚开始他还会激烈地挣扎，含糊不清地用塞维利亚方言骂我，但当我从后面揪住他的金发，用鞭子抽他的时候，他就只能像被套索困住的小马一样哀鸣着扭动臀部了。我把他摁在授精台上，从后面进入了他。比起我日常面对的等待授精的母马们，撒旦啊，他的内里又紧又烫，我感觉自己要融化在他体内了……

我的小马侧卧在干草堆里，满肚子的精液被马尾形状的塞子封住，等待着孕育出我的小马驹。我的孩子，我的圣婴，即将诞生在马厩里。我还没来及在他紧翘的臀部留下烙印，这样的话他就永远属于我了。

然而我没有。小马水雾朦胧的褐色瞳孔深处，仍有炽烈的火苗未曾熄灭。我主早已将不羁刻入了塞维利亚人的灵魂里，他们可以因爱而死，却永远无法向凌虐苟且。他是安达卢西亚的苍穹下肆意游走的骄阳，他不属于我，也不屈从于任何人，至死方休。我早该意识到这一点，却依旧抱有侥幸，以为会有阳光照耀在我身上。

我错了，我搞砸了一切，什么也无法得到。我哭着离开了马厩，眼泪都化作了岩浆。

主啊，我并不是来寻求您的宽恕，因为我并不为我所做的一切后悔。神父，我知道，做出这样的事我一定会下地狱的。但是渴求光辉美好的事物是人类的本能，即使那是最猥琐最卑微的渴求。虽然我自知我肮脏的欲望是巴比伦最阴暗的下水沟里的臭虫，但如果再给我一次机会，我也愿意去拥抱那太阳。

即使我最后会被烧成灰烬。


End file.
